


How her eyes sparkle

by Juno22



Series: Moments with you [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, They are college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno22/pseuds/Juno22
Summary: Tatsuya decided that its time he and his girlfriend take a much needed break from their hectic schedule. With exams fast approaching and a quick internet search, he has a good idea on exactly what he wants to do





	How her eyes sparkle

College life was hectic, and nothing could've prepared him for it. Between classes, assignments, GPAs, extracurriculars, Irori and Tatsuya found little time for themselves. But they were both making sure the other doesn't collapse from exhaustion. They've been together for years, since high school, he remembered. And as much as he hated to admit it, the pressure was straining them both and it took a toll on their relationship. Irori never complained though. This was just as important to her as it was to him and they always made every moment count. The looks they gave eachother when they passed in the hallways, all the casual touches, every small word and every smile. He treated it like a treasure.  
With finals week fast approaching, he decided this was a good time to do something to help them relax before they had their exams start, and with a quick internet search he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do. 

 

"Tatsu... Are you gonna tell me where we are going or am I gonna have to keep guessing?", she mused. He just chuckled as he threaded their fingers together, "You can keep guessing but I'm not saying anything until we get there." She had been surprised when he suddenly told her to pack some food and drinks and a sweater and blanket. They left at night after curfew and when she asked about getting caught he just waved an already signed permission slip infront of her, he really thought it all through. As they made their way up hill to the said spot they kept making light conversation but he still avoided any question related to why they were here. "So you still go by Hiroto, i figured in college you'd use your real name", she smirked. "I guess i got used to the being called Hiroto and it just caught on. And besides-", he smirked back, "I like it more when only you call me Tatsuya". Irori's smirk faded as her face flushed crimson and she covered her face with her free hand, "How can you still get me off guard like that? Its so unfair", she whined. Tatsuya just laughed as they reached their spot. "We're here.", he announced. They quickly set up their things and sat on the blanket, Irori leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder, "You know I saw you grab your telescope, you could've just said we were going stargazing", she smiled. Tatsuya wound his arm around her and pulled her in to him, "I suppose i could have but where's the fun in that", he said with an innocent smile, and like that they were poking fun and stargazing, the stress leaving them slowly.  
Tatsuya looked at his watch and got up to adjust his telescope, "There's something else I wanted you to see tonight" he said as he sat back down next to her on the blanket. Irori was about to ask when he put a finger to her lips to stop her and just pointed to the sky. She turned to see and barely caught a white streak travel across the sky and disappear into the darkness, and then another and another and soon enough, "A meteor shower!", she exclaimed her eyes never leaving the sky above her, "so this was your big surprise". Tatsuya smiled and nodded, "do you like it?". Irori smiled softly and and turned to give him a quick peck on the lips. She relaxed and leaned into him again while she looked up at the sight before her, "I absolutely love it Tatsu, this is exactly what I needed". Tatsuya smiled as he looked at his girlfriend, 'what did I do to get this lucky'. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He always loved stargazing. Now he had another reason to love it. Because he loved how her face lit up like that. He loved how the starry sky reflected in her eyes. And he loved how it made her eyes sparkle.


End file.
